


Are you serious? SHRIMPS

by bowsofwrath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Short, errant comment, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by an errant comment on the  Sherlock BBC Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you serious? SHRIMPS

“Are you serious? SHRIMPS?”

Sherlock looked up from the filter system for the tank he was assembling at John. “Yes, Shrimp” he replied. “Also whether singular or plural the word is shrimp. There is no ‘s’ on the end.”

“I thought you were going to spend your retirement raising bees.”

Sherlock shrugged “Bees are dull John.”

“And shrimp aren’t?”

“Shrimp taste a hell of a lot better than bees.”


End file.
